1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic device module being significantly decreased in size, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the electronic products market, the demand for portable devices has continued to increase. Therefore, the miniaturization and lightness of electronic devices mounted in electronic products has continuously been demanded. In order to realize the miniaturization and lightness of electronic devices as described above, a system on chip (SOC) technology of implementing a plurality of individual devices on one chip, a system in package (SIP) technology of integrating a plurality of individual devices in one package, or the like, as well as technology for decreasing individual sizes of mounting components has been desired.
In order to manufacture an electronic device module having high performance while having a compact size, a structure in which devices are stacked and mounted has been developed. However, due to stacking the devices as described above, a total size of the electronic device module is increased, thus preventing miniaturization of portable devices.